Origenes
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Poseidón padre de varias deidades marinas producto de las infidelidades a Hades. #Fictober2019 #FictoberDia8


**Nota:** Ya hemos llegado a la fecha de desesperación más importante del año... ah... Fictober. En esta ocasión haré un fictober de un grupo: Fanficverse. Bueno, su reto se divide en 5 semanas: Emotiva, Multiverso, Pornoerotico, Paranormal y Thriller.

Por lo tanto del 7 al 13 de Octubre es la semana multiverso.

Nuevamente haré un día por ship con nuevas y viejas ships. Solo repetiré ships que son mis OTPs supremas.

* * *

**Fictober – Semana Multiverso**

**Día 8: Mitología **

**Orígenes**

Poseidón ama salir a la superficie, a veces paseaba en el lomo de un gran delfín para surfear entre las olas, otras lo hacía nadando y rara vez caminaba en las orillas de las playas que divide a la tierra de sus dominios.

En ocasiones se posaba en las rocas junto a las focas o los manatís, se escondía entre ellos para no verse descubierto. El rey de los mares, era el culpable de que las personas piensen que las sirenas son un mito.

Solo los aventureros se atrevían a encontrarlo entre esos animales marinos. Como aquel pirata del mar mediterráneo, de vestimentas orientales con el pecho descubierto. Suspiró con pasión al recordar cómo se atrevió a acercar su filosa espada a su cuello. Luego lo hizo con la espada entre sus piernas con su trasero divino.

Esas memorias lo abrumaron. Meditó en una roca con la calavera de aquel pirata entre sus manos.

Sabe que el mundo ha cambiado.

Tenía curiosidad de encontrar otros seres como su amado pirata. Bueno, su pirata era parecido a Hades.

Aunque el mar era sus dominios, recordaba con nostalgia cuando aún era dios de la tierra. Después de todo era "esposo de la tierra". Se reía por su nombre porque en realidad su puesto era el de ser "Dios de los mares y esposo del inframundo".

Hades no se molestará si decide explorar un poco sin su permiso.

Así que decidió regresar a la tierra.

Dejo sus mares para pasear entre los humanos.

Poseidón vestía unas botas altas y guantes de oro, unas especies de mallas escamosas hacían la función de mangas y pantalones, pero en medio de las piernas cubriendo sus partes íntimas se encontraba una especie de tanga negra con borde dorado con escamas; su abdomen descubierto, ya que las tiras doradas que se cruzaban en el no cubrían mucho.

Pero esta vestimenta cambio en cuanto sus pies toco la arena de la playa que lo recibió, fueron cambiadas por una simple tanga azul brilloso. Estaba en la playa después de todo.

Sonrió emocionado.

Decidió ir a explorar.

Mientras él decidía divertirse, en el Olimpo Hades lo buscaba.

El dios del inframundo caminaba tranquilo por los alrededores, no parecía fijarse en ellos pero realmente lo hacía en un silencio sepulcral. Al final, llegó hasta el trono de su hermano Zeus.

–¡Hola Hades! -Apareció detrás de él con un rayo asustándole- ¿Necesitas algo? O ¿se te perdió alguien? –se burló de él ya que Hades solo iba al Olimpo cuando no encontraba a Poseidón o para acompañarle.

–¿No puedo visitar? -se cubrió con su manga la mitad de su rostro para desviar los ojos a otro lado.

–¡Ya veo! -Le golpeó fuerte la espalda- Como Poseidón está en la superficie me imaginó que estabas aburrido y viniste a verme. –Hades lo miró curioso ante lo último- Pensé que estaban peleados, como lo vi divertirse con un terrestre hace poco.

–¡Poseidón no es como tú! -lo tomó del cuello para intimidarlo.

–Claro que no lo es. Pose, no es lujurioso. -Hablaba con calma sin miedo a lo que le pasada- Pero sí es infiel ya que se enamora de cualquiera que le robe el interés -sonrió con picardía mirando a su hermano menor-

–¡No es verdad! -Se quejó- ¡Él me ama lo suficiente para no hacerlo!

–Claro, claro -ahora Zeus se liberó del agarre ya que estaba dispuesto a molestarle- Te recuerdo que Afrodita nació del semen que ustedes vaciaron en el mar. El esperma combinado con el agua le creó.

–¿Eso que tiene que ver? -cuestionó avergonzado recordando como bañaba a su amante marino.

–Que él nació de la vanidad, amor y sexualidad cualidades de las que Poseidón siempre se enamora -señaló a un Hades enojado- ¿Me vas a negar que Pose no es vanidoso? ¿Me negarás que es jodidamente sexual? ¿Qué es un maldito afrodisiaco andante para quién lo toque? ¿Qué no despertó tus instintos más salvajes? Además que posee un amor incondicional a todas las criaturas pero a ti te profesa un amor eterno que ha sido correspondido y de ahí, el nacimiento de Afrodita.

Hades se vio atrapado.

No podía negar nada de lo dicho por su hermano mayor.

Poseidón pudo haber sido también el dios del amor pero Afrodita al haber sido fruto de ese amor que se profesaban se quedó con ese estatus.

–Además te recuerdo que la dios del lago es mi hijo con Pose -mencionó orgulloso.

–¡Porque tú lo engañaste tomando el lugar de su delfín! -Le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo derribó- Además que usaste el mismo truco con ese hijo convirtiéndote en cisne -otro puñetazo- ¡Maldito canalla!

–Auch… -Zeus de sobarse la mejilla paso a sobarse la nariz donde recibió el nuevo ataque- ¡¿Y qué me dices de Tritón?! Que nació entre su amorío con un pirata con tripulación felina.

–Eso… no fue infidelidad… habíamos terminado -Hades se había enfadado y no sabía que decir- Tsk… Jodete. Solo te quería visitar. Me regreso a mi mundo.

Tras decir esas palabras se abrió un hueco en el piso tras un breve temblor, mismo que lo trago cerrándose. Hades cayó sentado en su trono, miró a su cerbero un gato de tres cabezas Chasqueo la lengua para luego tomar su casco: una calavera con cuernos.

Al ponerlo sabía que se volvería invisible.

Ya lo había usado una vez para espiar a su hermano, el rey de los mares, cuando se bañaba o se cambiaba de ropa.

Ahora lo haría para evitar infidelidades.

Ya tenía varios hijastros de diferentes padres dentro y fuera de su matrimonio con él.

Por su parte Poseidón en el mundo terrenal se autonombro como Karamatsu.

Así se paseó con diferentes mujeres y hombres.

Primero se encontró con un pescador con cara cansada. Tal vez producto del trabajo al sacar sus redes; así que con su poder le ayudo para que los peces saltaran a su barco.

Como pago solo pidió intimidad con él.

Posteriormente, estuvo con un mafioso de traje blanco, quien le cumplía hasta su último capricho; eso le recordó cuando los mortales los adoraban. Eso le fascinaba, lo excita. Por lo que tuvo sexo con él en un hotel como en los tiempos que lo hacían en su altar a pies de su propia estatua.

También participo en una orgía con una mujer y su hermano menor, ambos chicos góticos.

La mujer era de cabello largo con poderes psíquicos, ella supo que era una deidad. No dudo en entregarse a él. Mientras que su hermano menor, solo era un fan de los ritos satánicos.

El ahora nombrado Kara, le enseño como invocar a Leviatan.

Mismo que tomó al Dios marítimo frente a los agotados mortales. Burlándose de no poder saciar el apetito sexual de Karamatsu.

Para su suerte Hades no lograba encontrarlo.

Ya para la hora que llegó en el mundo mortal su amante ya se habría movido por diferentes lugares.

Incluso había una pequeña posibilidad de que haya regresado a su hogar en el fondo del mar.

Pero fue la invocación a Leviatan que lo alarmo.

Ya que al ser ambos seres de inframundo y Hades el rey de ello, podría sentirlo.

Quiso asegurarse que no sea lo que pensaba. Pero al espiar detrás de una ventana aun siendo invisible pudo decepcionarse.

No le gustó lo que vio.

Bueno sí…

Le excitaba.

Pero no le agradaba que sea con otro.

Ahí estaba Poseidón con una anguila rodeando su cuerpo mientras una mujer desnuda lo montaba, un joven le obligaba a chuparle su pene y Leviatan penetrándole.

Hades no soporto más. Abrió un agujero tragando a Karamatsu y al demonio juntos.

Leviatan cayó en un agujero sin fin. No se preocupaba, porque Poseidón haría que lo saquen de ahí. El Dios marino cayó en las piernas de Hades que estaba en su trono.

–¿Te has divertido? -Cuestionó enfadado

–¡Sí! -Respondió emocionado- Hace tiempo que no me divertía, me recordó a cuando los mortales aún creían en nosotros.

Hades le dio un golpe en su estómago aventándolo lejos. Un aura negra en forma de flama que le cubrió por completo, sus ojos morados era lo único que resaltaban dentro de las llamas. Poseidón, se asusta ante su presencia.

–¿Tanto extrañabas fornicar con mortales? -La cadena en su cuello creció en el extremo roto para rodear el cuello del rey del mar- ¿Necesitabas otro tipo de placer y por eso te uniste a la orgía? -Jaló la cadena para que sus rostros queden cerca- ¿No te soy suficiente? –se puso a llorar frente a él.

–Oh… Hades… -abrazó a su amante que lloraba entre sus brazos- no, honey, no.

–¡No mientas! ¡No intentes mentirme! -Lo empujo apartándolo de él con brusquedad- ¡No es la primera vez!

–No, Honey. You are my little kitty -le consolaba acercándose a él- Tu siempre serás mi number one –comentó- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Todos mis amoríos son con personas que me recuerdan a ti.

–¡Eso no es verdad! -Reclamó- ¡¿En qué me parezco a Medusa?!

–¡Medusa me violo a mí! -Señaló molesto al recordar a esa mujer con cabellos morados de tentáculos con un tentáculo rojo cubriendo su cuerpo como vestimenta- ¡Además recuerda que comí a voluntad un fruto para mantenerme aquí!

Hades solo volteo su rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas.

–Te doy lastima… esa es la razón por la que comiste el fruto -se quejó el dios del inframundo- Tienes razón con Medusa pero…

–Sí vieras humanos con mi apariencia o se me parezcan, ¿no harías lo mismo? -cuestionó el mayor interrumpiendo.

Otra vez tenía razón.

Odiaba admitirlo.

Poseidón lo beso tiernamente en sus labios.

Beso, que fue tomando más pasión. Con lengua y acaricias. La cadena se alargó enredándose en el cuerpo del dios marino. Hades no espero más, le abrió las piernas colocándose entre ellas.

Tiempo después los hijos mayores de Poseidón fueron llegando al palacio marino de su papá. Todos estaban reunidos para conocer a los cinco pequeños que el dios dio a luz. Los cuales estaban dormidos en una concha gigante.

–¡Que bien tengo más hermanos tritones! -gritó Kara un tritón de cola azul hijo del pirata.

–No grites o los despertarás llorando -regañó el monarca marino.

–Oh, mis pequeños hermanos son tan lindos -mencionó Afrodita desde su concha- Sobre todo porque no sacaron nada de mi padre. –Miró con picardía a Hades.

–¡Yeah! Because Karaku, -señaló a un tritón de cola azul, con unas aletas en vez de orejas. Sus brazos no tenían escamas, solo unas mangas azules que lo aparentaban.- Es el hijo del mafioso. Se lo enviaré ya que busca heredo para su puesto.

Un pequeño cangrejo con espuma en la boca se posó sobre otro tritón de color morado. Tanto el cangrejo como el delfín eran mascotas de Poseidón.

–Oh, This is my pequeño Ichimatsu, es el hijo del chico gótico -respondió orgulloso.

Hades se veía enfadado mientras un calamar pequeño nadaba a su alrededor.

–¡Se ven tan tiernos con las decoraciones que les puse! -Mencionó Afrodita señalando las conchas y caracoles en sus cabellos-

–¿Y este pez? -Preguntó Cthulu hijo de Leviathan, que recién llegaba a ver a su papá Poseidón- ¿Es la comida? -Tomó entre sus manos a un pequeño pez café. Abrió la boca para tragarlo-

–¡Cómelo! -Gritó Hades animándole con una gran sonrisa.

–¡No! -Poseidón tomó al pequeño pez entre sus manos que se volvió un tritón.- es tú medio hermano, Ichiru.

La diferencia con los otros, no solo era convertirse en un pez. También era su cuerpo. Su cola se mantenía más como a la de un tiburón, incluso tenía una aleta como uno. En sus costillas tenía branquias.

–Es el hijo del pescador, le ayudará a atrapar más peces. -Sonrió orgulloso mientras Hades ponía los ojos en blanco.

Ahora el calamar se acercó a una medusa que dormía. Al igual que el pez, cuando Poseidón la tomó entre sus manos se volvió una pequeña niña. Su cuerpo de medusa se convertía en un vestido para ella.

–My Little princess Jellyfish -la cargo para entregársela a Cthulhu- también es de Leviathan. Tú Little sister, Karami.

–¡Bien! -Ahora Hades se hartó- ¡Tuviste hijos con todos menos conmigo! ¡No soy padre de nada!

Afrodita infló las mejillas, se quejó junto a su papá el dios del mar. La diosa tomó su perla.

–¡Te recuerdo que nací de tu semen revuelto con el mar! -Se quejó la diosa del amor aventando su perla a padre Hades.- Mi origen es asqueroso.

–¡El cracker es tu hijo! -El rey de los mares señaló al calamar. El cual se mostró en su forma real para bañar de tinta al dios del inframundo.- ¡Además este es tu pequeño! –Señaló al último bebé- Te presento a Mordiggian.

En apariencia parecía un tritón pero sí se observaba bien su cola, era más cuerpo de un gusano que de un pez. Tenía una especie de alas pero en realidad eran gusanos saliendo de su espalda cubiertos por una especie de neblina negra. Su piel era grisease pero las partes de gusano eran morado y negro. Solo tenía una cabeza y brazos humanoides. Una especie de esposas rodeaban por completo a sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas garras huesudas negras pero solo en los dedos ya que lo que sería el brazo eran gusanos.

–Ese sí se parece a mí -Hades lo tomó entre sus brazos orgullosos.

El tiempo pasó. Los hijos crecieron. Los tritones Karaku e Ichimatsu vestían con especies de kimonos que no solo daban la sensación de permanecer a los Yakuzas. También parecían que eran unas especies de aletas de peces.

Ambos llevaban adornos con figuras marinas de oro, regalos de su hermana mayor Afrodita. También su hermano Kara, les enseño a convertirse a tritones o humanos a voluntad.

Ichimatsu, tenía una prima de su edad llamada Karako. Ella era una nadadora profesional a nivel nacional. Notó que a Karako se le hacía fácil dominar a los seres marinos, especialmente a los delfines.

Ichiru permanecía en el mar, él no podía moverse en la tierra tan sencillamente como sus hermanos. Ayudaba a su padre, el pescador, a trabajar. Eso mejoró la economía del pescador.

Su hermana Karami, se divertía con su medio hermano el calamar y su mascota el cangrejo. Su padre Leviathan tenía buena relación con ella.

Su madre Poseidón, les explicó a Ichiru y a Karami que al ser hijos de hombres de mar, ellos no podrían abandonar el océano tan fácilmente como sus hermanos.

Finalmente, Mordiggian. Tomo su puesto en el inframundo como un dios de los muertos. Aparentemente, tenía toda la atención de su hermano mayor Cthulhu. Una atención muy idéntica a la de sus padres Poseidón y Hades.

De esa forma es que la mitología explica los orígenes de algunos dioses y tritones, nacidos de Poseidón y sus infidelidades. Por sí creían que solo era Zeus, el único travieso.

* * *

**Nota: **Decidí poner a los Matsu en este día por los AUs de la mitología. Encajaban también. Además leí que Poseidón también era un infiel. Aquí no puse a Medusa como madre de sus hijos pero sí pose a otros AUs de Ichimatsu y un leve OsoKara / OsoChoro. Obviamente Afrodita es Totty.

Y sí te preguntas porque Karako no es tritón es porque salió del vientre de Ichiko pero tiene las habilidades del Padre Pose.

No deje de cantar la de Hades.


End file.
